


A lone night in The Hanged man

by Agvarina



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agvarina/pseuds/Agvarina
Summary: After being left behind once again Carver meets a rather interesting stranger.Who`s really interested in his sword.





	A lone night in The Hanged man

Carver wasen`t happy.  
This was the fifth time that his older brother had left him out from a quest.  
He would take everyone else in his group of friends with him, but not his own brother.

So this left Carver sitting alone in The Hanged man.  
Since Isabela and Varric wheren`t there no one really bothered to come.  
So with a sour expression on his face and a drink in his hand. Carver sat alone in the empty bub.

Then he was snapped out of his brooding by the feeling of someones leg touching his.  
He turned his head to take a look at the person who had rudely interrupted his self pity time.  
And to his surprise the stranger was looking at him with a pleased look in his eyes.  
Now the man wasen`t bad looking. Pointy ears, shiny golden eyes, light blond hair, cute pouty lips and a delicious tanned skin.  
But the way the strange elf was looking at him, is what made Carver feel uneasy. Almost like a predator looking at it`s next meal.  
That and the fact that he was touching Carver`s bicep, practically fondling it.

"Can I help you?" Carver spat out.  
The stranger smiled at his response.  
"I`m looking for my old friend Isabela" Carver was bit taken a back by the mans strange accent, but his sour mood returned just as quickly.  
"Shes out. Probably won`t be back until morning"  
"Oh shame" The two of them sat quietly for a moment, but the man didn`t leave.  
"How do you know Isabela?" Carver decided to ask.  
"How does anyone know Isabela"The man answered with a cocky smile.

Carver gave the man a small nod before taking gulp from his drink.

"I was hoping to chat with her and maybe it would lead to something more fun"The stranger said disappointed, but the he leaned in to whisper into Carvers ear.  
"You will keep me company yes?"

Carver stopped in his tracks as the strangers hot breath and what must have been his tongue against ear.  
The stranger toke an advantage of this and climbed on to Carver`s lap. Carver`s hands instinctively came down to hold the stranger by the waist.

"I`m Zevran"  
"Carver" 

There was no more talking after that. Zevran invaded Carver`s mouth with his tongue and they ended up getting a room.


End file.
